


Roman Holidays (Almost)

by Fede_Green



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Airplane AU - because why fucking not, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, M/M, Swearing, passengers!Percy & Nico, they don't know each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico almost misses his flight to Rome. But crashing against a complete stranger's back in the airport turns out to be the best thing ever happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Holidays (Almost)

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo everybody! A very few things... well, just one. WARNING: English is not my first language! Beware of ~~the dog~~ mistakes! Tell me WHEN you find one (I'm not saying IF, because you surely will find some).
> 
> I really really hope you like this ** leave comments and kudos if you want!

[ _Attention please. This is the final call for American Airlines, Flight 8744, to Rome. Departing passengers should proceed to gate n. 18 immediately. Thank you._ ]

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!”

A scrawny young boy was literally running in the middle of the JFK International Airport, dragging his hand luggage behind him. It was something that used to happen to him, bad luck being a strong companion since he could have remembered. The boy kept glancing at his watch in total panic. How was it that he could never relax in his life? He left the apartment hours ago! The situation was getting out of hand.

As soon as the giant panel with ' _Gate 18_ ' written on it came to his sight, the young boy regained faith in humanity. The fact was that he had a history of making a total ass out of himself. In fact, without noticing – and with a big help of said bad luck mentioned before –, the young boy strongly crashed against a complete stranger's back. The event brought his mad rush to an end, making him ceremoniously drop on the floor.

“ _Cazzo_ *! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking and-”

Nico raised his head to look at the poor stranger he had bumped against. His throat dried in an instant. He was facing the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. His owner was a young boy - around Nico's age, maybe - and he was absolutely _handsome_. Of course he was handsome. Remember? The bad luck. Crashing against Mister America like a total jackass was perfect. Nico had a degree in embarrassing situations.

“It's fine, don't worry! Here, let me help you.”

The boy kept smiling and grabbed Nico's luggage, while the other stood up again. Nico wiped his jeans off with his hands and blushed furiously. He was trying really hard not to think about his airplane, probably leaving the airport in that instant. He sighed in resignation.

“Thanks... I think I've missed my flight. _Merda_ *.”

“Italian? Are you going to Italy?” the boy smiled again.

“Uhm... yes, Rome. Gate 18. I'm _fucked_ \- I mean! No! Sorry. It's just that I'm unlucky, and-”

The boy laughed openly at the sight of Nico making a fool of himself. He found him genuinely entertaining and cute.

“The swearing is okay, really. Don't worry! Anyway, Gate 18 is right behind you and the flight didn't take off yet. I'm going to Rome, too.” He waved his ticket with pride, grinning.

Nico sighed in deep relief and put a hand on his chest.

“Thank _God_. My dad was going to kill me. He booked the flight and paid for it... so, well, not exactly the best way to thank him.” He blushed, realising he was making the situation even worse. Confessing he was a lazy broke bastard to a very beautiful guy? A kind guy? Seriously, Nico. Put your damn self together for a change.

The boy laughed again and then cleared his throat, pointing behind Nico's back.

“Yeah, sure. But we gotta hurry before they close the loading bridge, you know.”

Nico gasped in panic and turned around. The hostess was checking an old man's boarding pass and no one seemed to be left behind him. He nodded frantically and dragged his hand luggage, followed by the handsome stranger.

The woman looked at them and smiled kindly. “May I see your tickets?”

She checked both tickets and let the boys board. Nico turned around to smile at the stranger, noticing he wasn't going to sit in economic class as him.

“Have a... nice flight, then. See you around.” He blushed.

“Thanks. Have a nice flight yourself.”

The boys split up, directing themselves in opposite directions.

** **

Nico was discretely happy. He had managed to be on time for his flight. He had crashed against a tall beautiful boy, with green eyes and, _oh my God_ , absolutely gorgeous - but probably straight. He got a window seat without asking for it. He was eating pretty good crisps. And he was going back home. Everything was perfectly fine. Nico began worrying. _Everything was perfectly fine_? He was surely going to die in an air crash. The chances were really high at this point. He shrugged. Oh well, time for good music then.

He began ransacking in his bag, looking for his iPod. The boy frowned. There was no trace of it.

“What _the_ \- oh no, oh no. No, no, _no_!”

A passenger on the other side of the aisle gave him a weird look. He was probably thinking the boy was mad.

“Tell me I didn't drop it at the gate. Please, God, if you're listening. Tell me where it is.”

Nico began whining to himself in resignation. Why him? Why was it always him? That was unfair, he didn't do anything to deserve such a treatment. He was an average boy, always kind to mean shop assistants even if they didn't deserve it, diligent and studious. Maybe good looking? Well, Nico didn't want to go that far. Anyway, someone had to tell him _why_.

A light turned on in his head. _The_ _handsome_ _stranger_. Maybe he had seen his iPod, maybe he took it. Nico's world was made of maybes. He got up and began looking for the other boy. People were staring at him like he was a nutcase. Nico couldn't care less. If there was something positive about his life, it was that he didn't give a shit about being judged.

He found the handsome stranger in business class. Great. He was watching a movie on his laptop, completely oblivious to the weird scrawny boy staring at him from a few seats behind. Oh man, Mister America was watching _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. He liked Harry Potter. Could have he been more perfect? Nico doubted it. He approached the boy and swallowed hard. What if the stranger was going to freak out? Maybe he was a racist, scared by black people. Maybe he was in the Ku Klux Klan. Well, Nico wasn't black anyway. Perhaps he was a fascist? Oh my God, please no. Did it mean he also was homophobic? Hold on. The stranger didn't know about his sexuality. Nico was slowly drowning in a sea of crap. _Stop thinking, Nico, it's for the better_.

He took a deep breath and tapped on Mister America's shoulder to get out of his own nightmare of thoughts. The boy gasped in surprise and suddenly turned around, taking his headphones off. As soon as he saw him, he smiled with relief.

“You scared me!” He laughed. “Ehy, aren't you the Italian marathoner? The Forrest Gump of JFK?”

Nico blushed in embarrassment. They hadn't seen for about three hours, had he forgotten about his face already? Man, that was sad. He faked a cough just to have an excuse to clean his mouth from crisps crumbs.

“Ehm, yes, it's me. I was wondering... have you seen my iPod? I'm pretty sure I dropped it at the gate. So... did you see it?”

The boy frowned a little in a pensive way. He sighed. “No, I'm sorry. I just grabbed your luggage without checking the floor.”

Nico nodded. How unexpected. The story of his sad life, loosing one of his favourite things in the stupidest way possible. Thinking about it, maybe he wasn't going to die in an air crash. Too easy and predictable. Perhaps he would have died devoured by a cow. He knew cows weren't used to eat humans, but who knows. Things could change. He murmured a “thank you anyway...” and gave his back to the stranger, ready to return to his seat and cry like a miserable.

The boy grabbed his wrist before Nico could have made any step forward, making him wince in astonishment. When Nico turned around again to face him, the stranger was smiling kindly.

“There's basically no one in business class, you'd like to sit next to me?”

Nico held his breath. The handsome guy wanted him to sit next to him? What kind of sick joke was that? He couldn't believe his luck. Nico _didn't have_ luck. Before noticing it, he found himself nodding.

“Am I not going to have troubles for that?”

The boy shrugged. “I don't think so. I'll defend you if necessary.” And he winked at him. Nico felt his legs go weak. Oh my _God_ , he was beautiful. He wanted him naked. _Wait, what_?! Nico, stop it. Seriously. The situation was getting more and more awkward by the second. The boy sat down next to him on the left side of the aisle to try and get rid of his thoughts once again that day.

“I'm Percy, by the way.”

The boys shook their hands kindly. The contact between them sent electric shocks down Nico's spine, who was staring at him like a cold fish. Maybe drooling. He wasn't sure. Percy chuckled a bit and raised an eyebrow at him. “And you are...?”

Nico blushed and gasped at the same time. _Idiot_. _I am an idiot_.

“Sorry! I'm Nico... I was thinking about-” _you, completely naked_. The scrawny boy shook his head and cleared his throat. “Well, it doesn't matter. Really.”

Percy chuckled again and nodded. “All right. So, how old are you?”

“I'm 20. What about you?”

“I am 22. You're almost in your drinking age then! Excited?” The boy winked at him again and Nico felt like dying in the deepest part of his soul.

“Actually, in Italy drinking age is 18. You know, when you're 18 you're legally able to... ehm, to do everything. Almost. You can't be President of the Republic though, you have to be at least 50 for that.”

Percy laughed and threw his head back in the process. He had no idea he was causing big problems to the guy in front of him. In fact, the Italian was about to lose his ability to discern things properly. The sexiness was unbelievable. Did the boy know he was gorgeous? _For fuck's sake_ , he surely knew it, considering the way he was grinning. That grin was a sin.

“Oh, that's cool. I had no idea! And what do you do for a living?”

Nico scratched his head without noticing and made Percy grin again. The Italian was extremely cute.

“I'm a college student. I study Restoration of Cultural Heritage, I was in New York City for an internship. I won a scholarship and all that stuff. I haven't been home for five months.”

Percy raised an eyebrow at him. “That's impressive. And pretty cool, I have to admit it.”

The younger boy shyly smiled and thanked him. He wasn't used to compliments, they made him feel uncomfortable.

“So you're enrolled at university in Italy?”

Nico nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, in Rome. _Università la Sapienza_ *, I love it. That was pretty much the only right decision I've made in my life.”

The older boy stared at him for a while. Nico's accent was captivating. Hearing him say some words in Italian was turning him on. Percy wondered if he was interested in boys; his gay radar had always been crap. If there only was a single chance for Nico to like him, he would have grabbed it. On the other hand, a weird silence was falling between them. The Italian boy smiled, ready to speak again.

“You go to college?”

Percy took a really long breath and smiled widely. “Not anymore. I _finally_ graduated a month ago. Marine Biology. This journey in Rome is actually a vacation for me, I'm celebrating.”

Nico chuckled and blushed a bit. The older boy looked even more handsome when he was happy. He wondered how beautiful he would have been _with his head between his legs_. The younger slapped himself on the face in his mind.

“Marine Biology... _sexy_. No!” he gasped at his own words. “I mean- it's _great_ , difficult too and- _oh my God_ , I didn't want to say sexy. Sorry, I'm really sorry!”

The other boy was laughing his ass off. Nico was funny, the way he kept embarrassing himself in front of him was sweet and cute. He also had a confirmation he actually was interested in him. It didn't happen every day to see a beautiful guy tricking himself with his own words. Percy knew something about Freudian slips. When one is thinking about something and accidentally says it out loud, he means it. Jackpot for Percy.

He decided to go for it and see what would have happened. He grinned mischievously.

“You find it sexy?”

Nico blushed furiously. He was turned on and sure as shit the other boy had noticed it. Airplane flirts? That was completely new to him. The boy had had just one boyfriend in his entire life, and he turned out to be an asshole. Nico had given him everything he had – in every sense he could have thought of – and had been repaid with absolute shit. If a handsome stranger guy wanted to flirt with him on an airplane, _fuck it_ , he was going to enjoy it. He tried to recollect his flirting skills from the back of his mind. He grinned.

“Not as sexy as Restoration of Cultural Heritage, anyway. You have no idea of how many weird things I had to learn about.”

Percy frowned and raised an eyebrow. He was intrigued. “What do you mean?”

“For an instance. Did you know that the ancient Romans used to masturbate with their left hands? They didn't want to get their right hands dirty. To eat, you know.”

Nico smiled at him with satisfaction. When he didn't receive any response from Percy, his smile began fading. _Oh shit_. Did he seriously say it? Ancient Romans' masturbation? Really? Nico closed his eyes in embarrassment and scratched his forehead. When he opened them, the older boy was still staring at him with a shocked expression. After a few instants of complete and awkward hush, he burst out laughing.

“ _What the hell_?! Are you serious? You're using this subject to flirt with me?”

Percy kept laughing and threw his head back. Tears began forming in his eyes, his face being completely red. “Oh gosh, Nico! I totally love you!”

He sniffed a bit and tried to look decent again. Nico was staring at an undefined spot on the floor, biting his lower lip. He wanted to bury himself alive.

“Sorry... It's just- _awesome_. Really. Definitely better than Marine Biology, you were right.”

Nico raised his head to look at him with exasperation. “Don't you dare making fun of me! I don't usually flirt with anyone and the last boy I liked was a complete douchebag, and I fell in love with him and promised to myself I was _not_ going to like someone else soon and-”

“You like me?”

Percy was grinning in a sinful way. The bastard. What a stupid question. Wasn't it pretty obvious? He wanted to tease Nico 'till the very end of his days. The younger boy decided to make it difficult for the pretty American. At least, he was going to have fun.

“What if I tell you I actually despise you? You offended me with that crazy laugh.”

Percy raised an eyebrow and chuckled. He bought none of Nico's shit. “Despise me? You've done nothing but mentally undress me in your mind the whole time.”

Nico widened his mouth in indignation, but managed to kept his grin alive. “Oh, so you say you can read people's mind?”

“Indeed.”

“Please, tell me how this is something a sociopath would not say.”

Percy couldn't held a quick laugh. “Perhaps I'm a sociopath and you're about to get yourself into big troubles.”

“Explain.” Nico crossed his arms and leaned against his seat, a challenging look on his face.

“Well. Let's make an example scenario. You madly fall for me, right? On this plane. You decide it's a pretty good idea to hook up in the bathroom or maybe something easier, I don't know. That's an example, remember? So. We actually end up in the bathroom, and while you're giving me head I grab your neck and suffocate you.”

Nico winced in surprise, his mouth opened half-way through a big laugh or astonishment. He didn't know. Percy was going seriously heavy with it. Those _were not_ simple hints. Mister America was dropping words like bombs. Nico soon understood that Percy's purpose was to make him actually think about the both of them tangled into a bathroom. He had skipped the flirt-part for something more tangible.

“Excuse me?! That's not something a sociopath would do! Where the hell did you read it? That sounds more like a serial killer.”

Nico chuckled at Percy's fake disinterest. The boy shrugged and put his laptop in his backpack in the meanwhile, like he didn't have said anything obscene. “Who knows, I didn't pay attention in psychology class during high school. And that was almost five years ago.”

“Yeah, I see that.”

“Anyway, I won this round.”

The younger frowned and leaned forward, his arms always crossed on his chest. “Was this a competition? Didn't know that.”

“Of course! It still is. It ends with the first of us giving up and kissing the other.”

Nico nodded in concern, his eyes reduced to a thin line. “I see. So, are we already in the second round?”

“Sure. Play your cards really well. Please, no ancient Romans this time.”

The Italian boy chuckled. “Bastard.”

Percy winked at him and leaned forward, his face a few centimetres from Nico's face. “You're sexy, young man. You know that?” he whispered, trying to tease him.

Nico blushed slightly. He had no idea of what to do. Glancing around himself, he noticed that the business class was almost empty, like Percy had said at the beginning. On the other side of the aisle there was absolutely no one. A crazy idea to win that stupid game came to his mind. It was a great idea, nonetheless. He leaned forward, copying the other boy's gesture. Nico's smirk had to say something to the American, because he held his breath.

“I actually do know, thank you. I could be even more.”

Percy licked his lips. “Yeah?”

Nico just nodded and made him sign to shush, his index finger on his lips. He leaned his head on Percy's shoulder, a hand on one of his thighs. Percy's whole body stiffened at the touch.

“Your move was to sleep on me?”

“Shush!”

“All right, okay” he whispered with fond exasperation. He had no idea of what Nico wanted to do and the fact was turning him on like ever.

Percy got it when he felt Nico's hand travelling up his thigh and near his crotch. _Oh shit_. He wasn't expecting that. The little boy got nerves! Doing such a thing on an airplane where anyone could have seen them. Crazy. Percy _loved_ it so much. He loved crazy people. He closed his eyes with anticipation. From the outside, the two boys seemed like a sweet couple cuddling together. If it wasn't for Nico's hand on his bulge, obviously.

Nico began stroking Percy's dick through the fabric of his blue jeans and noticed that it was already hard. He grinned. He was going to win that _fucking_ round. In fact, Percy started to quietly moan. With an arm he wrapped Nico's shoulders, stroking his hair fondly, with the other he grabbed the armrest on his left.

Nico knew his business. He was alternating between pressing his palm on his dick and squeezing it. Sometimes he just gave long rubs from the tip – or where he could feel the tip of his dick was – to his testicles, making it really hard not to cry in pleasure. Percy was breathing hard, his eyes still closed. Nico began massaging him a bit faster and the American had to adjust on his seat. He couldn't stay still anymore. He almost lost it when he felt Nico struggling to pull down his jeans' fly.

Percy heard the zip noise and decided to open his eyes again. He saw Nico unceremoniously stick his hand directly in his pants and boxers. The older boy had to gasp and grab the armrest even tighter. The Italian had wrapped his hand around his dick, pumping it fast under the fabric. Percy found himself completely shocked, growling low in his throat and grasping Nico's hair without noticing it. The boy was jerking him off fantastically, giving long strokes from the basis of his dick to the tip. He kept playing with the foreskin using his thumb, pulling it up and down and making Percy whine from desperation.

Nico coughed slightly to speak. “You're uncut... my last boyfriend wasn't, like me. I'm not sure I'm doing this right.”

Percy huffed heavily. “It doesn't look like you never did this... _shit_.”

Nico limited himself to smirk. Now that he was sure he wasn't hurting him, he felt better. He quickened the rhythm of his pumps, looking at Percy throwing his head on the backrest. The older boy moaned and put his left hand on Nico's through the fabric of his jeans. He didn't want to guide him. He just wanted to feel his movements with his own hand. Nico appreciated the contact.

“You know... if it wasn't for the fact that we're on an airplane in front of everyone, I would have sucked you off.”

Percy moaned even louder at Nico's words and grabbed his hair firmly, turning his face to make him look at him. The older boy clashed their lips together and kissed him deeply. His tongue was licking inside of his mouth sinfully, while Nico kept giving him the best hand job he had ever experienced. The sound of his hand moving inside of his pants was unequivocal. Whoever had heard it could have understood what was going on without actually seeing it.

The kiss grew more passionate and soon Percy found himself biting hard Nico's neck, inhaling his sweet scent. The younger boy smelled extremely good. His perfume was inebriating, like fresh cut roses. Percy buried his face between the boy's neck and collarbone, giving himself a bit more freedom to moan and pant. Nico's body muffled his voice slightly. His hand was jerking him off insanely fast. The American raised his hips, trying to find more friction. 

Nico sighed and grinned at the same time. “You could at least _try_ to stay still, _porca miseria_ *. This is not easy at all!”

“Nico, _holy fuck_ , shut your damn mouth or just wrap it around my dick. The choice is yours. But _don't talk_.”

The Italian laughed slightly. “Are you close?”

Percy moaned in response. He managed to nod, anyway. His grip around Nico's hand through the fabric tightened, confirming the fact. “Don't _stop_ , not now, _just don't_.”

“Calm the fuck down, I won't.” Nico laughed again, realising he didn't only have won the round. He had won the entire competition.

The younger boy began having cramps in his hand, but he tried to ignore them. He was massaging Percy's dick with long and studied strokes, wanting to make him come.

“Do you have Kleenex? Percy... I'm talking to you.”

“Shut up. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ”

“Maybe next time. Now you have to find some Kleenex or say goodbye to your labelled jeans!”

Percy groaned and managed to grab his backpack with his left hand. With great difficulty, he found a tiny tissues package and basically threw it in Nico's lap. The boy stopped masturbating him to give him a killing a stare. “How the hell am I supposed to pull one out? I'm a bit busy down here.”

The American rolled his eyes and snorted. He grabbed a Kleenex from the package and kept it in his left hand, while Nico resumed his work. Since his hand was kinda hurting at that point, he began jerking Percy's dick off with renewed strength. The boy had to come soon or his hand was going to fall on the ground after that. Percy almost screamed. Nico was pulling his foreskin up and down again. And the older boy _loved it_. He came so hard that his grip in Nico's hair tightened, making the other hiss with a bit of pain. He was moaning obscenely.

Nico stroked Percy's dick until he was sure he had ridden out his orgasm completely, and then he pulled his hand out from his jeans. It was covered in cum. In fact the American began cleaning the great mess in his boxers, still panting. Nico limited himself to wait for him to give him another Kleenex.

When the situation seemed to look decent again, both boys were leaning comfortably against their seats. Percy was the first one to speak.

“I'm not even going to try and steal your victory. You deserve it. I never came on an airplane.”

Nico chuckled and turned his face towards the boy. “You owe me one.”

“Definitely.”

The younger boy leaned his head on Percy's shoulder again, closing his eyes. They weren't even close to Italy. Several hours were waiting for them to spend together. The American hugged Nico and inhaled his scent once more.

** **

[ _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Leonardo Da Vinci International Airport. Local time is 15:45 and the temperature is 32° Celsius. On behalf of American Airlines and the entire crew, I’d like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day and stay!_ ]

“This Captain's voice sounds sexy, anyway. I was thinking about it when we were flying over the North Atlantic Ocean already.”

Nico laughed and glanced at Percy, while he was struggling to grab his hand luggage from the overhead locker. Eventually he had managed to get his stuff back from the economic class and spent the entire flight with the other boy. No one had told him anything about it. Nico was glad. “Percy, we spent most of the time flying over the North Atlantic Ocean.”

The American limited himself to shrug and grinned. “Whatever. So... are you seriously going to be a tour guide for me in Rome?”

“ _Certo, ma solo se mi offri una pizza_ *.”

Percy widened his eyes in surprise. “You know I didn't understand a single _fucking_ thing of what you said? Right? Apart from pizza.”

Nico laughed openly. “Of course I know! I said that you have to take me out for a pizza if you want me to be your tour guide. Done deal?”

The American grinned mischievously at him and glanced at Nico's ass, while both of them were directing themselves to the airplane exit. “I'll do more than that, believe me...”

Nico turned around and winked at him. “ _Benvenuto in Italia, tesoro*_!”

FINE

* Cazzo = fuck. Literally 'dick', but it makes no sense.

* Merda = shit.

* Università la Sapienza = Sapienza University (of Rome); 'sapienza' means wisdom. One of the biggest universities of Italy, anyway.

* Porca miseria = literally 'dirty misery'. I know, I KNOW, these expressions keep having no sense at all (like in previous one shots I wrote), but trust me. In Italian they do.

* Certo, ma solo se mi offri una pizza = Of course, but only if you buy me a pizza.

* Benvenuto in Italia, tesoro = Welcome to Italy, my treasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeh what can I say.
> 
> Do you have any idea of how hard it is to find airport terminologies and to translate them? Because I do. I wanted to punch my laptop in the process. It's frustrating. My mom asked me why the hell was I listening to airport announcements on YouTube. Weeeeeeird. "Mom, I'm a writer. sHUT UP!!"
> 
> THANKS for reading this! I'm gonna bury myself alive now.  
> [tumblrlrlr](http://fedegreen-author.tumblr.com/)


End file.
